Vampire: The Masquerade Quick Reference
This page is a quick reference to the grammatical structures and many special links needed for Vampire: The Masquerade. If you are unsure as to how to list a link for something or if it is capitalized or not, you can check on this page. Non-capitalized Words and Phrases: These are uncapitalized with rare exceptions. * aggravated damage * anarch * ancilla (pl. ancillae) * antitribu (always italicized) * archbishop * archon * autarkis * bashing damage * bishop * blood bond, blood bound * blood hunt * blood point * blood pool * bloodline * cardinal * chantry * childe (pl. childer) * clan * conclave * coterie * damage * diablerie, diablerist * difficulty * elder * experience points * faerie * generation (as compound adjective, e.g. ninth-generation vampire) * ghost * ghoul * harpy * health level * justicar * kine * lethal damage * mage * neonate * prince * priscus (pl. prisci) * regent * regnant, regnancy * revenant * sire * specialty * templar * thrall * true faith (except as a Trait) * vampire * vitae * werewolf Capitalized Words and Phrases: * All Archetypes (Natures and Demeanors), Traits, Attributes, Abilities, Advantages, Backgrounds, Disciplines and Virtues * All titles when accompanied by an individual's name or claim (e.g. Prince Mithras, Archbishop of Miami, Regent of the Sabbat) * Amaranth * Anarch Free State * Anarch Movement * Anarch Revolt * Antediluvian * Arcanum * Beast, the * Black Hand * Caine * Cainite * Camarilla * Clan (when referring specifically to a clan, such as Clan Brujah or Clan Assamite or whatever) * Damned, the * Dark Medieval * Embrace, Embraced * Final Death * First City * Flaws (q.v. Merits and Flaws) * Gehenna * Generation (as Trait or titular descriptor, i.e. a vampire of the Ninth Generation) * Golconda * Gothic-Punk * Humanity * Inconnu * Inner Circle, the * Inquisition, the * Jyhad, the * Kindred * Lextalionis * Lick * Lupine (pl. Lupines) * Masquerade, the * Merits and Flaws * Methuselah * Middle Ages * Rebirth * Red List * Sabbat * Second City * Traditions, the; First Tradition, Second Tradition, etc. (Individual traditions are referred to as "this tradition" or "that tradition") * Willpower Non-standard Plurals Because of the wiki’s policy of using singular forms except when referring to a specific group, the following things should be referred to in their singular form when linked: * ancilla, not ancillae * childe, not childer * priscus, not prisci It should also be pointed out that all clans posesses the same singular and plural forms, with the exception of Assamite/Assamites, Setite/Setites, and Malkavian/Malkavians. Thus it is incorrect to to refer to "Toreadors", "Gangrels", or "Tzimisces". Special Links Because these terms are shared between lines (such as Exalted) or are terms that appear in more that one World of Darkness game (such as Inner Circle), the following must have abbreviations after them for them to link back to their articles properly. Classic World of Darkness (WOD) * Arcanum (WOD) * faerie (WOD) * ghost (WOD) * mage (WOD) * vampire (WOD) * werewolf (WOD) Vampire: The Masquerade (VTM) * Amaranth (VTM) * Beast (VTM), the * blood bond (VTM) * bloodline (VTM) * Camarilla (VTM) * childe (VTM) (pl. childer) * clan (VTM) * coterie (VTM) * diablerie (VTM) * elder (VTM) * ghoul (VTM) * Humanity (VTM) * Inner Circle (Camarilla), the * Kindred (VTM) * Lextalionis (VTM) * Masquerade (VTM), the * neonate (VTM) * prince (VTM) * regnant (VTM), regnancy * sire (VTM) * thrall (VTM) * Traditions (VTM) * vitae (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary